Gwen Elliot
Gwen is a stubborn but courageous main character in Highland Mew Mew. Her alias is Mew Velvet. |-|School= |-|Mew= Personality : Gwen is the 16-year-old daughter of Nancy Elliot. She tends to keep to herself like Miel, though she is better at socializing and leadership than her shy counterpart when needed. Gwen simply has the preference of being alone. She values privacy and conciseness, and feels as though she cannot resonate with most people on a personal level. : Gwen tries her best to remain sensible, but can often be quite hotheaded, especially in the beginning of the series. She is the type of person who becomes easily flustered if she finds she has misstepped or done something beyond what she planned for, not unlike Anya. She is very concrete in her ways—if Gwen sets her mind on something like a goal or idea, she will follow that set path she’s made for herself. It is difficult to change her mind unless she has reason to trust someone, and usually only people close to her can sway her. : Once her trust is gained, Gwen reveals a very sweet, loyal and kind side of herself. Even so, she is not afraid to speak her mind most times, even to friends. Those who do not know her are often put off by her lack of smiling or indicative friendliness despite the fact that she is actually quite nice, but she also doesn't feel like she should force herself to be a certain way to get attention. :Gwen is a Capricorn. Interests : Gwen’s academic interests include Medieval '''literature and culture, '''geography, and art. She is unafraid of getting dirty or messy, and the arts allow her to express herself and (consequently) keep her emotions in check, serving as a healthy outlet for her frustrations. Gwen’s personal interests also include playing the violin '''and various 'sports '''such as soccer, lacrosse, and basketball. She is interested in her academics, but finds physical expression equally as fun. : Gwen usually keeps to herself, but knows how to be social and can work quite well when in a team if she knows she has to. Even though she is known by some students for her sports talent, she does not hang out with anyone exclusively until she meets Miel. Though Gwen at first talks to Miel out of obligation (and because Miel adoringly tries to get closer to her), she eventually considers the girl a close friend and comrade and is seen regularly hanging out with her. :Gwen is a top student who constantly competes against 'Anya. When Miel first arrives at the academy, it is quickly established by her that Gwen and Anya do not see eye to eye. Mew Form Mew Mark GWEN.png Addax.jpg Red Velvet.jpg :Gwen becomes Mew Velvet and is infused with an Addax. Her Mew form is more warrior-based as she is more brash and spirited in her fighting, and she adopts horns when she transforms. Her Mew Mark is a white pair of horns on her forehead that are visible when her hair is blown or pushed back. She usually wears a headband to keep her hair in place and hide her mark when not in her Mew form. :Mew Velvet's pendant is different than the other Mews—while their pendants are on chokers, hers is actually a part of the main portion of her outfit and is incorporated onto it like a sort of zipper. This location difference has no effect on her transformation, though. Powers and Weapons : Mew velvet fights with the Velveteen Spear, formed by a combination of a Shawm, which serves as the long base, and Gemshorn which serves as a spear tip. She uses he weapon to jab and swipe at enemies, but it can also create clouds of dust to shroud and to attack, respectively. Gwen has the power to manipulate Earth, but her powers require self control. If she is irrationally or overly upset, sad, or angry, she struggles to use them at all. Fighting Style : Mew Velvet has a brash yet cautious fighting style, aided very much by the calculations of her analytical partner. Although she tries to think ahead, Mew Velvet will dive into battle and improvise if she doesn't have the chance to. She is very protective and will put others ahead of herself, though this can cause her powers to fail if she suddenly becomes flustered or anxious. If she does not have Mew Lemon Cream to aid her, she fights more sporadically and upfront. If she is unable to use her powers, she relies on her physical prowess and heightened strength from the addax DNA she is infused with. Trivia *Gwen was originally going to be fire-aligned. Category:Annika's Pages Category:Highland Mew Mew Category:Red Mews Category:Mews with Antelope Genes Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Weapon Users: Spear Category:Weapon Users: Flute Category:Weapon Users: Horn Category:Weapon Users: Earth